Shadow's Bite
by Ben Jammin 006
Summary: This is a story about Naruto and a OC. Smart Naruto. When naruto is a child he discovers a sword that will help shape the kind of ninja he wants to be.


**Author's Notes**

**I'm new the the whole writing scene I guess you could say. But, whatever. If I make any mistakes in the formatting, etc. let me know and I will get on it. I've got some sweat ideas for this story so I wont abandon it. I am also pretty lazy, so I will probably upload slow. But, whatever. This is going to be very AU. I might not even follow cocan at all besides Wave(cause I love that arc) and the Chunnin exam just cause it is quite an interesting test. It is RATED _M_for a reason. There will be gore and harsh language. If you do not like either of those then I will kindly ask you to _GTFO._**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Naruto nor do I care.**

**Ben Jammin 006** **_FTW_**

* * *

Today was just like any other day for Naruto. He awoke this morning getting bitch slapped by the matron of the orphanage 'for not waking up early enough'. As it would happen, all the other children were still in their beds asleep or at least pretending to sleep. It is quite difficult to ignore a banshee yelling, but they were all accustomed to matron's brutality toward Naruto. None of them wanted to be caught in the cross fire so they ignored it. Though Naruto was under the impression all the kids hated him, just like the adults.

Naruto got to his feet quickly, hoping to avoid being slapped again. Which provided fruitless, except this time it was a full arm slap that left him writhing in pain on the floor.

"You stupid demon shit! If you ever move toward me like that again this will feel like a tickle!" The banshee of a matron yelled.

"Move like wha..?" Naruto tried to reply only to have a foot placed on his cheek. 'What did I do? I try to obey her and that seems to make her even more mad' he thought.

"Put your filthy shoes on now." she sneered as she removed her foot.

Naruto did as commanded trying to tie his laces while tears blocked most his vision, making it even more difficult.

Without another word Naruto followed the matron through the narrow halls of the orphanage. They went out the back door to the miniature playground outside.

"Now Naruto, as you don't know tomorrow is my birthday, and I don't want to see your face until the day after so I can enjoy it." she began sweetly. "If I do, you will punished severely. Do. You. Under-stand." she finished in the voice that promised pain while poking him in the chest four times.

His tears finally beginning to dry he looked at her with wide eyes. "B-B-ut where will I go?" he said with a still slightly sobbing voice.

"I don't care and I don't want to know, It isn't my problem it is yours. You are almost 6 so you can solve your own problems now. Now get, and remember what I said." She said ending her sentence with venom in her eyes. While walking back inside and closing the door.

Naruto heard the click of the door being locked, as he feel to the ground in confusion. He sat there for a few minutes contemplating why he was hated so much and what made him different from the rest of the children. Naruto stood back up after he came to the same conclusion as always, nothing.

He walked out the back gate that led to a street. Thankfully the street was empty, it being the break of dawn after all. Naruto didn't like being around people do to the fact of being spit on or glared at by nearly the entire populace of Konoha. He sometimes got another look from the shinobi of the village. He wasn't quite sure what it was, maybe pity?

He walked for a good hour or so until he saw a few people leaving their houses. He decided it was time to find a place to hide and wait. A few minutes of dodging people trying to stay out of sight he came upon an abandoned warehouse. It was boarded up on the two doors and a few of the windows. He walked up to one of the windows that had metal bars in front of them. The bars were spaced far enough that he could fit between them being that he is small for his age. He dragged an empty crate to the window and climbed on top of it and kicked the frame of the window a few times, not budging even slightly. Noticing it is a 'sliding' window he felt kind of embarrassed. Luckily no one was with him. He pressed his hands against the window and slide it open, feeling thankful it didn't have a lock. He slid through the bars and hoped down into the inside.

There was little light coming through the windows due to the boards and the early morning, but for Naruto eyes that was enough. He wandered around for a couple minutes wondering what this place was used for, but it was entirely empty except for a few shattered crates and flattened boxes. The floor boards creaked with every step he took which gave him the creeps. There was a small office in the corner of the room but the door was locked and he couldn't get in.

After a few minutes he got bored and sat down on the floor having nothing to do. He started to pace out of impatience wondering what he was going to do till the day after tomorrow. He got an idea that every male enjoys to do, break stuff. He picked up the small crates and threw them into the bigger ones. Even with his meager strength we was able to shattered them thanks to the decades of withered wood. After a breaking a few he decide to make it more challenging. He picked up one of the heavier ones and tried to throw it across the room and hit a small one. He not only had horrible aim, but was off by quite a few meters. it smashed into the floor cracking the wood floor planks. he moved crate to look at the damage he had done.

At the center of the impact a chuck of wood was missing on in between two planks. He crouched down and look through the whole wondering how deep it was. All he could see was pitch black. He did the only reasonable thing he could think of at the moment. Make the whole larger. He threw more crates into the air and right at the whole.

*CRACK* 'I think that might have done it!' Naruto thought.

He watched as the crate fell through, but only to stop after about two and half feet.

Feeling giddy he about seeing under the floor he pulled the pieces that were left of the create out of his way to look under. Blackness.

Starting to get annoyed at not knowing so he climbed in crouched down. Moving around the crawl space slowly so he didn't bump into anything . He quickly found some metal on the ground. It was easy to spot because their seemed to be faintly glowing white text on it. He couldn't make out any of the characters though. Curiously he grab whatever it was and sliced his fingers.

"OUCH" Naruto yelled as he jumped up only to smack the top of his head on the floor above him. He quickly crawled to the whole and climbed out while favoring his undamaged hand as he got out. Inspecting the cut across his fingers he noticed it hadn't cut to deep and his would be fine. "Darn what will I use to bandage it" he said to himself. Not finding anything to use, he had to ignore it.

He still really wanted to know what that text was doing on what he figured was a blade of some kind. 'Especially considering it is glowing' thinking to himself. Naruto moved back to the whole hopped down and crawled to the 'blade' once more. Hesitantly touched the texted itself with his left hand, and grazed his finger across it. It just felt cold, like any other kind of metal. Feeling his fingers up and down the blade he found it was much longer than anticipated. 'Long enough to be a sword' he thought.

He grabbed the hilt of the sword lifting it noticing it was much lighter than he would have guessed. He dragged it to the whole scrapping along the cement . He tossed it up and out, then followed. It was a odd looking sword he thought, nothing like what he saw in story books with jewels and made of gold. The entire weapon was jet black except the white glowing text near the tip of the blade. The hilt looked as if it could fit only one hand on it at a time. The hand guard was square instead of round like the swords shinobi had around the village. He picked it up and took a stance he thought felt right and started to swing it around with his good hand.

"This is awesome!" Naruto said with glee. He looked the sword up and down and saw that the text began to change. Upon closer inspection he realized he could understand it! "There is no shadow, if there is no light" he said out loud reading it.

The text suddenly begun to glow extremely bright and black smoke started to resonate from the sword. Black tendrils sprung out of the hand guard and latched onto his hand! He tried to release the sword, but his hand didn't respond. He attempted to pry the tendrils off his other hand, but to no avail. He tried to yell but no sound came out except a soft screech. He thought he should be feeling pain but instead his hand relax like they were being soaked in warm water.

The tendrils finally released his hands and slowly receded into the hand guard away. He dropped the blade and backed up checking over his hands looking for wounds. He was awe struck when he realized his left palm had a small mark in the center of it. It was a circle about one inch in diameter, half black and half white, with a sinuous line dividing each side (Yin and Yang without the dots).

Naruto tried to rub it off like it was dirt but as soon as he did five words seemed to surface into his mind like they were calling to him. Call, Store, Release, Activate, and Deactivate. Without much thought he said "Call".

The Sword on the ground in front of him seemed to evaporate into black fog and shoot towards him before reforming with the hilt in his left hand.

"What the fu..." Naruto said cutting off lost in thought. 'What in the world is this thing! How is that even possible?' Thinking slightly stunned.

"Store" Naruto said as clearly as he could. Once again it turned into black fog, but this time it was quickly was sucked into the tattoo on his palm.

"Release" Naruto said continuing on with order. He just watch what had happened except in reverse. Gripping the sword tightly trying to contain his excitement at what was happening.

Concentrating intently on the blade he thought to himself 'Activate' not even realizing he didn't speak out loud. The sword was slowly surrounded by the black fog, except it was just lingering. He swung the sword around the fog leaving a tiny trail of black smoke that dissipated within less than a second. It seemed hard to follow the blade with his eyes, as if he kept trying to look around the sword instead of at it.

Naruto gasped when he saw his body. It was covered from toes up in the fog as well. It had the same effect as the sword. The intense concentration to focus looking at his body was making him nauseous. He took a few steps and the fog did the same thing to his body as the sword. It was creepy seeing his body as a 'mass of shadows' as he thought of it.

"Deactivate" Naruto said. He body seemed to absorb the fog. Within a couple seconds there wasn't even a trace of it ever being there.

'This is crazy, this just doesn't happen. But, it is so cool, I would totally be the coolest ninja ever with this! I bet the old geezer would let be join the ninja academy. If that smelly kid at the orphanage was allowed to join then I bet I could too! Plus it would let get away from that mean ol' witch!' Naruto thought gleefully. 'I think it isn't to early to visit him'. Naruto moved toward the window. Realizing he was still holding sword he said "Store" and the sword had once again disappeared into him hand. He climbed up to the window and slid between the bars and hopped down. Then starting walking to the Hokage Tower. Smiling despite all the foul looks and remarks of 'demon' or 'demon bastard' that were made as he walked past the villagers.

* * *

**Ya, Ya, I know it was short. But, I need to figure out how I want to introduce the Hokage. He is going to be _slightly _OOC.**


End file.
